


I've Never been Humanities hope instead its downfall and rebirth

by Mintybongwadder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aot season 4, Depressed Eren Yeager, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintybongwadder/pseuds/Mintybongwadder
Summary: My first fic leave feedback!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I've Never been Humanities hope instead its downfall and rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic leave feedback!!

The fire that once was lit with rage and passion now doused and put out  
With my tears and knowledge of how cruel and evil our world truly is  
As they say ignorance truly is bliss  
I miss dreaming about future and planning adventures  
Now I sit here in a dark room with no one  
The family that I have found has left me and so has my sanity  
Yes I do have my Brother but he does not share my memories  
He does not feel my pain  
Death and Destruction is my only option  
I wish it didnt have to come to this  
But this future was inevitable  
I've tried to change it but fate has it's way of finding me  
I've never been humanities hope  
Instead its downfall and rebirth  
I have no choice but to fight  
fight 

fight

FIGHT  
Theres no doubt that whomever finds this will think I am a deranged fucking psychopath  
But is that so wrong to believe  
That's exactly who I am  
I'm not even human anymore  
The real question is have I ever been

I've never been humanities hope  
Instead its downfall and rebirth


End file.
